


Title TBC

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Cute Ethan Nestor, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mark Fischbach, Sharing a Bed, Supernatural Elements, Unus Annus, scared Ethan Nestor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: Coming Soon- Mark and Ethan go to some supposedly haunted cabins and experience some paranormal things that change their views on the afterlife and each otherBad summary, I know, I may change it when I upload
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 16





	Title TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I hate when authors do this on here but I just wanted to get this little disclaimer out of the way so we can go on and enjoy ourselves

I want to preface this by saying that this is a work of  _**fiction**_ and that’s all, it isn’t and never will be real. It isn’t meant to be taken as truth or to be taken as though I think it’s real/going to happen, this is a piece of fiction written to entertain. 

Don’t send this or any other fan fiction to them, or harass them about the ship, or make them uncomfortable. That’s not what this is about. 

And the only reason I’m writing this fic at all is because I think it’s highly unlikely that they’ll actively search for fan fictions, otherwise I wouldn’t do it. I don’t want to make them uncomfortable or potentially ruin their friendship because they have a great one that reminds me of me and my best friend and I love it. 

Obviously, I don’t know them personally so this will just be based of the personalities they choose to show us and will be exaggerated in places. 

With that being said, this is going to have some references to Unus Annus and some of it will probably be uploaded just before or just after the end of Unus Annus but I feel like you could still enjoy it even if you missed out on that era, you just won’t understand some of the references. 

If you don’t ship them romantically/don't like reading about them in a romantic sense, that’s fine, don’t read it.

But if you want to silently sit in the background and read a fanfiction about them, without harassing or making them uncomfortable, then here you go. 

Be respectful of them and their real lives, be kind to one another.

Thank you and enjoy (when I finally upload it)


End file.
